


something new

by geralehane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Shameless Smut, it's just 4k+ words of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralehane/pseuds/geralehane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa eyes the object in Clarke's hand, then.</p><p>"It looks kind of small," she says, dubious. "Not that I spent a lot of time measuring the real thing."</p><p>Clarke rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Lexa," she says, impatiently. "I know what I'm about."</p><p>//</p><p>yes, this is absolutely that pointless pwp where Clarke convinces Lexa to fuck her with a strap-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something new

It's not a weird color or anything; in fact, it closely resembles Lexa's skin tone, now that she thinks about it. Something about Clarke spending time deliberately choosing this with her in mind makes Lexa's heart clench.

And, as she trails her eyes up to meet Clarke's wide, excited ones, some other parts of Lexa clench, too.

"If you don't want to..." Clarke trails off, only now catching on to the way Lexa shifts on her feet. Green eyes dart between the thing in Clarke's hands and her face, and the brunette's expression is unreadable.

Lexa sighs.

"No, I, uh..." Clearing of throat ensues, then, causing Clarke to smile adoringly. Lexa is flustered. And a flustered Lexa is a very cute one. Clarke doesn't get to see much of her; but she's the one she fell for in the first place, when she discovered her behind smart words and cold masks the impeccable president of their student body wears often. "I mean. I know we've discussed it two days ago, but... You work fast, Clarke."

The blonde smirks.

"I sure do." The implications in those three simple words make Lexa clench again. All over. "So, I take it you do want to..."

"I do," Lexa speaks up quickly; much too quickly for someone who hasn't been very eager at first. "I, uh," throat cleared, again, "I do want to."

Lexa, her usually stoic, calm Lexa, is so endearing at this moment that Clarke can't help but decide to tease her a little. She figures she'll let Lexa have her revenge later.

Clarke is offering herself to be fucked senseless, after all. She should be allowed to have some fun at least.

(That's a lie and she knows it is, because she's about to have all the fun as soon as Lexa unleashes her inner panther. A tiger. A puma. Whatever. Clarke's never been good with metaphors. All she knows is Lexa is graceful and flexible and has great potential for giving Clarke some good, raw, animal sex.)

She can't wait, honestly. The wetness between her legs is starting to border on uncomfortable. Lexa won't have any trouble sliding into me, she thinks and oh no she shouldn't have done that because now the wetness is definitely uncomfortable. It's aching and heavy and so, so good.

"You do want to do what, exactly?" She asks, biting her lower lip for good measure. Taking a slow step back, she sits on their bed. With only her tip-toes touching the floor and with only Lexa's oversized white t-shirt covering her body, she's sure she's a sight to behold.

If Lexa's labored breathing and fully blown pupils are any indication, she's definitely doing things right.

"I, um." Lexa clears her throat for what she's probably hoping to be the last time. "I want to use this thing. With you." She grows a bit bolder. "On you."

Seriously, awkwardly fumbled words should not have such an effect. It's unfair how unaware of her own sexiness Lexa is. Clarke sighs, rubbing her thighs together discreetly.

Lexa needs to be inside her, like, yesterday.

But also, teasing Lexa is fun all on its own, and Clarke just can't miss an opportunity like that.

So she prods further.

"Oh? You want to use this thing on me?"

Lexa's jaw muscles clench in mild agitation and oh god, damn that jaw line. It's just a bone. A bone should not be as distracting as this one is. A bone certainly should not be as arousing as this one is.

Clarke is so lost in her anatomical musings she misses Lexa's next words. She only sees her jaw line move as she speaks and she knows it's impossible to cut herself on that but she kinda wishes she could.

"Clarke."

The girl in question blinks and trails her eyes up from that distracting bone to lips quirked in a slight smirk and maybe Lexa isn't as unaware of her sex appeal as Clarke thought. No one smirks this way if they don't know exactly what they are doing to poor painfully aroused half-dressed blondes seated on their beds.

That was oddly specific but Clarke doesn't have time to dwell on that anymore. Teasing Lexa will have to wait. She has a whole other kind of teasing in her mind now.

"Lexa." She tries to breathe huskily. What comes out is a desperate moan. Clarke doesn't have it in herself to be embarrassed, and, judging by the way Lexa just twitched, she doesn't have to be, at all. It worked anyway. "Come here."

Lexa doesn't have to be asked twice... Except she does. The girl is frozen in place, because Clarke is writhing in her impatience, and her hands are subconsciously stroking that... thing...

"Lexa."

Right.

She clears her throat, curses under her breath for clearing her throat, and slowly walks up to her girlfriend.

"You know," she says, sitting next to the blonde and watching, mesmerized, how she's squirming and coiling as she's clenching and unclenching her thighs. "When you said you had a surprise for me, this wasn't what I expected."

She eyes the object in Clarke's hand, then.

"It looks kind of small," she says, dubious. "Not that I spent a lot of time measuring the real thing."

Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Lexa," she says, impatiently. "I know what I'm about." The blonde shifts, getting closer to Lexa and toying with buttons of her shirt with one hand while other is still enclosed around that. "Besides, it's a nice six inches. It's much longer than your fingers, and I seem to recall your fingers doing a very good job last night." Clarke punctuates her claim by popping Lexa's collar open. "You were kind of perfect, by the way," she breathes into Lexa's now very accessible neck.

Lexa can't hold back a moan, and Clarke chooses to take that as a signal for her to straddle the brunette's lap. Both of them moan this time as Clarke's wetness comes in contact with Lexa's lower stomach, still clothed in her button up shirt.

Clarke realizes just how impatient her girlfriend has grown when the brunette dips her fingers straight into her heat, tugging her panties to the side and probing her. Another moan escapes the blonde as she throws her head back. Something falls to the floor with a thud, but neither care much.

"Clarke..." The way Lexa says her name, all hushed awe and fascination, makes Clarke clench, and the brunette feels that on her fingers. "You're so wet already. God, you're so wet."

"I'm always this wet for you," Clarke pants, because what else is she supposed to say? It's the truth. Clarke certainly had her fair share of bed partners in the past, but meeting Lexa has been a sexual awakening of sorts.

"I'll probably fit into you easily, all six inches," Lexa says without thinking.

Clarke is almost gone from just a phrase. Lexa is surprised when the blonde suddenly clings to her, taking shuddering breaths, stilling her movements.

“Clarke?“ Lexa sounds unsure. Clarke sounds orgasmic.

“Baby,“ the blonde grits out, trying not to jerk her hips uncontrollably. Right now, it feels like the lightest movement might set her off, and coming that quickly, besides being embarrassing, will put a dent in their very exciting plans. Although, maybe it would also take the edge off so she can focus… No. No, she wants to come from the sensation of Lexa being buried deep - okay, those were bad thoughts that were not helping in the slightest.

“Baby,“ Clarke tried again. “If you want me to last, you gotta stop talking like that. At least wait until we’re actually… Hey, where’s the strap on?“

Now it’s Lexa who swallows, hard. Clarke just said that thing’s name out loud and wow, things just got very real.

She is about to fuck her girlfriend with a strap on. Just the thought is enough to have her throbbing with need. The fact that Clarke is squirming all over her lap while trying to locate the damn thing certainly doesn’t help the matters.

“Got it!“ Clarke exclaims, bending down and retrieving the fake cock from the floor where it fell to. “I think I should go wash it now. I mean, it’s about to go up my… um.“

It isn’t like Clarke to become shy, but apparently the reality of the situation hit her as well, because her wide blue eyes connect with Lexa’s endless green and both swallow, nodding.

“Right. I also read somewhere that it is good practice to wear a condom, as well.“

Clarke quirks an eyebrow.

“You read about strap on sex? Why am I not surprised?“

Lexa bristles slightly.

“Safe sex is important, Clarke.“

“Right. Well, luckily for you, I’ve done my homework and brought some just in case.“

Lexa’s eyes widen briefly.

“You bought condoms?“

“I bought a fake cock and you’re surprised about condoms?“

The brunette rolls her eyes.

“Go wash the damn thing.“

“Alright. Stay dressed, please,“ Clarke makes a slow riding motion before she climbs off Lexa’s lap, making the brunette gasp. “I wanna be the one to take your clothes off.“ With that, she winks and turns, heading for the bathroom with the plastic cock hanging from her hand. Lexa gulps at swaying hips and bare legs and an ass barely covered by her white tee and skimpy panties.

She has got to get it together.

//

When Clarke emerges, she barely has time to register Lexa picking her up before she is placed on the bed. Apparently, Lexa has had an epiphany of sorts while she was away; not that the blonde is complaining, really. When Lexa’s lips finally, finally claim hers, she can’t hold back a happy sigh that soon turns into a moan as Lexa starts to unabashedly palm her between her legs.

“I see someone isn’t… Oh god…. someone’s not holding back,“ she manages to pant out. Lexa growls against her neck, actually grows, and Clarke shivers, clenching in anticipation.

“I missed you,“ Lexa says.

“I’ve been gone for, like, five minutes.“

Lexa slows. Clarke can feel the air change between them instantly; she doesn’t have to open her eyes to know that Lexa must be looking at her in that special way of hers. The one that makes her feel warm inside. The one that makes her heart do things that should probably alert her as a med student.

She opens her eyes anyway.

“I always miss you,“ Lexa whispers to her when she does, and Clarke can’t help a tender smile that grows at hearing her girlfriend say that.

"I always miss you, too," she says, swallowing the words she wants to say instead. They aren't at that stage yet.

Clarke feels like she's always been at that stage with Lexa, however. But they still haven't said it, and Clarke wants to tell Lexa she loves her under less... sexually experimenting circumstances.

And speaking of sexual experiments.

"I see someone's been a good girl," she breathes into Lexa's ear, grinning when the brunette lets out a desperate moan and grounds her hips into Clarke's. "Still dressed, ready to be unwrapped."

"Unwrapped?" Lexa laughs breathlessly, distancing herself from the blonde so she can look her in the eyes. Beautiful, dark, practically black eyes. "What am I, some pretty prize?"

"Well, you're certainly pretty," Clarke shrugs.

"You're prettier."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Well, that certainly made the mood shift again.

Lexa's eyes grow impossibly dark, her pupils dilating so much that her green iris become a mere outline. She dives back in and captures the blonde's lips in a hungry kiss, swallowing her impatient moans. She wanted to tease her girlfriend at first, but now, she's the one eager to just get to it.

"Off," Clarke pants into her lips, pawing at her shirt. "This, off."

"How eloquent," Lexa chuckles. And gets a knee in her groin in reply. A very, very sexy knee doing very, very bad things. She groans, letting her head fall into Clarke's neck.

"Fuck eloquent," the blonde says.

"I thought I was supposed to fuck you."

"Then get to it." With that said, Clarke rolls Lexa over suddenly, enjoying the look of surprise of the girl's face. "Now. This, off." She tears Lexa's shirt apart, then, buttons flying and all. Lexa doesn't even have it in her to complain. She has plenty of white button ups in her life.

But she has only one Clarke.

Plus, dominant Clarke is kind of hot. Okay, all kinds of hot.

Her girlfriend tugs the shirt off her body, finally, throwing it somewhere behind her and not caring where it lands. The pants are next; Clarke practically rips her zipper off, quickly sliding them down her legs. They join the shirt, and Lexa wonders absentmindedly where they'll find their clothes in the morning. But then Clarke kisses her hungrily and arches into her and lets Lexa roll them over again and she's not thinking about clothes anymore. She's not thinking about anything but the girl under her.

She breaks the kiss gently to carefully nip at Clarke's neck, eager to hear the blonde moan, and she doesn't disappoint. She lets out the lightest sounds, breathy and husky, and they make Lexa's stomach do somersaults.

Clarke is incredible. She is warm and soft under her hands, keen to feel more of Lexa. She'll never get tired of watching Clarke yearn for her, she thinks. She'll never get tired of exploring her, of discovering her again and again.

Clarke tugs in her, impatiently, and maybe she should stop reciting poems in her mind and fuck her girlfriend already.

With that in mind, she slides down Clarke's body, slowly, leaving a trail of soft kisses behind. She stops at her chest for a moment, because, come on, Clarke's boobs. They both love it when she plays with them. She rolls one nipple between her fingers as she kisses the other, smirking when she hears Clarke gasps. She wants her to be louder, so she takes the rapidly hardening bud in her mouth, gently sucking on it, while her other hand outright palms Clarke's other breast.

“Fuck,” she hears the blonde hiss, and there are fingers tangling in her hair, clutching desperately. “Lexa...”

Her name on Clarke's lips makes her clench, involuntary, and it feels so good she almost loses it. She groans, letting go of the nipple and resting her forehead on Clarke's ribcage, panting.

Her girlfriend notices. “Baby? What's wrong?” She gently tugs on chestnut curls, urging Lexa to look at her. “What is it?” She struggles to say between rapid breaths.

“Nothing. Everything's perfect.” Lexa rushes out against her skin. “You're perfect. Maybe too much. I think I almost came.”

A look of understanding passes over Clarke's face, then, and she stifles a giggle. “Then we need to get you into that asap,” she says with one perfectly arched eyebrow, gesturing at the fake cock and the leather harness it's attached to. “I still need you to fuck me.”

Oh God.

Lexa nods, taking a deep breath. “Okay. I... Okay. I just, I wanted to taste you first.”

Clarke grins, reaching up to place a quick kiss on her jaw. “Later, baby,” she whispers. “You can clean me up with your mouth after you fuck me with your cock, if you want.”

This was almost too much, and Lexa screws her eyes shut, gripping the girl's hip to pace herself. She silently thanks whoever it is she should be thanking that she doesn't actually have a penis, because if she did, she knows she would've blown her load by now. Maybe several.

“Jesus, Clarke,” she whispers into her stomach. She hears a laugh.

“Just 'Clarke' would suffice.”

“I knew you'd say that.”

“Of course you did.”

Lexa just shook her head and wiggled on top of Clarke, reaching for the strap-on that lay next to them. Clarke must've loosened her grip on it when she threw her on the bed. Not like it matters, really. She grabs it, turning to face Clarke and nearly gasping when she sees the hungry look she's giving her at the sight of the toy in her hand.

“You're gonna look so hot wearing that.”

Lexa shies away from her gaze. “I'm gonna look ridiculous.”

The blonde smiles at her, reaching down to help Lexa get rid of her underwear and to brush her knuckles against her clit teasingly in the process, making her shudder. “You could wear a clown costume and it'd still do it for me.”

Lexa doesn't waste time arguing, because Clarke's hand is still between her legs doing amazing, torturous things, and if she wants to make it last for Clarke, she has to work fast. With a quick passionate kiss pressed to Clarke's mouth, she sits back on her heels, fastening the harness around her waist and hips, and okay, it certainly doesn't look as small from her point of view.

She studies the way the cock feels on her – it's the kind that has a soft yet firm base that rubs against her clit. She gives it an experimental tug and it hits just the right spot in just the right way and, holy shit. A fake cock can't feel so good.

“Enjoying yourself?” A husky drawl makes her look up, and she automatically squeezes the toy in her hand because Clarke. Her girlfriend is watching her with a sultry gaze and her bottom lip is caught between her teeth and her hand is in her panties, lazily stroking the spot Lexa wants so badly to touch herself. “I was right. You look so hot.” She moans and throws her head back as soon as Lexa looks at her, and this is so unfair. “Lexa, please...”

Lexa moves as though in a daze while Clarke continues to play with herself. She knows that the girl is trying her hardest not to come; she sees it in her twitching hips, hears it in the hitch of her breath. Yet Clarke, it seems, can't stop touching herself, either. Lexa certainly can relate.

She, too, can't stop touching Clarke once she gets to.

Black thong makes its way down tan, toned legs, helped by Lexa's trembling hands. She kisses Clarke's neck as she undresses her, and as the tip of the cock touches her inner thigh, they both groan.

“I can't wait anymore, Lexa,” Clarke begs. She nods. She knows. She can't wait, either.

She reaches down, slowing Clarke's hand, and ruts against her on instinct when she feels her bare pussy, because Clarke is completely soaked. Her hand is soaked and her pussy feels like she's already came, and her inner thighs are slick with her heat, as well. Lexa has no doubt they would have to change the sheets tonight after they are done.

“Lexa,” blue eyes find green, and they are unfocused and wild. “I'm so... I think I'm close, I... won't last...”

“Shh,” she silences her, feeling confident suddenly. Clarke is weak and needy, and she has to be there for her to give her everything she needs. Right now, she needs her to be strong. 'Don't worry. I'm here.” Three words burn at the tip of her tongue, but she bites them and swallows them down. She's not about to tell Clarke she loves her when she's about to enter her with a foreign object.

Well, when she puts it that way, that certainly helps to take the edge off a little.

She decides to taste the waters and enters Clarke with two fingers. It's also to prepare her – the girl hasn't had anything longer and thicker than Lexa's fingers inside her for a long time, and she doesn't want to hurt her. So she tries to go slow, but there is no need – Clarke is so ready for her she slips inside with ease. Her pussy is hot and wet and silky and perfect, and Lexa has to grip the sheets with the hand she's supporting herself with so she doesn't lose control. She strokes upwards, and Clarke nearly screams.

“Lexa!” It's easy to hear the unspoken plea in her voice. Inside me. Now.

“I'm going to enter you now, Clarke,” she whispers, and she marvels at the fact that neither of them has passed out by now at the mere idea.

She was about to be inside of Clarke. Like that. She felt slightly overwhelmed, just like the first time they had sex and she entered Clarke with her fingers. She still remembers the wide-eyed, awed look Clarke gave her that first night. That she gave her every time her fingers opened her up.

She wonders what look Clarke might give her now.

Taking her fingers out of a weakly protesting Clarke, she reaches into the nightstand hurriedly, assuming that's where Clarke put condoms. She was right, of course; Clarke wouldn't miss the opportunity to do something ironic like that. Grabbing one blindly, she tears it with her teeth, her gaze locked with Clarke's dark one.

Then her girlfriend makes everything worse and simultaneously better. “Let me.” And then she grabs her cock. Lexa's eyes grow impossibly wide as she looks down and watches Clarke's hand gently roll the condom down, and she can't help but rock her hips into her hand, groaning under her breath. Fuck. She didn't expect it to look so hot. She didn't think she would like seeing Clarke put a condom on a cock. But she did. More than liked, actually.

“Thanks,” she manages to choke out.

Clarke, it seems, doesn't have time for banter. She grabs the cock in a firm grip and strokes it with determination, grinding the base into Lexa's clit in just the right way. Just as Lexa starts to rock into her, she guides her to her opening and brushes the tip against her pussy, moaning slightly as she covers it in her juices. “Lexa,” she breathes, and looks her right in the eye. “Fuck me.”

Lexa nods quickly, not trusting herself to talk. The cock is now perfectly aligned, and she slowly pushes it in, groaning together with Clarke as the head makes it past her opening. She stills, watching Clarke's face for a sign of discomfort, but impatient hands grabbing her arms and pulling at it make it clear that the girl is quite comfortable. So she keeps going, biting her lower lip when Clarke starts to sigh louder and louder, arching her back. She can't look away from her pussy slurping on the toy. It's almost like she can feel it splitting open to accommodate her girth.

Too soon, she's buried inside her to the hilt, and Clarke is moaning as she's rocking her hips, writhing. “Lexa,” she pleads. “Baby, move your hips. Take me.”

Lexa is afraid that if she moves her hips, she'll be gone, but she can't deny Clarke anything. So she does. She pulls out of Clarke, only halfway, and then pushes back in. Clarke mewls. It's all too much and not enough at the same time.

She knows Clarke needs more. She's been with Clarke often enough to recognize what she needs, and right now, she needs her to go faster, harder. She wants her release to ripple through her. And, well. Lexa can never deny this girl anything.

Clarke cries out as Lexa gradually speed up, testing the pace. Soon, she's plunging into her, pumping her hips rhythmically. Clarke is loud and writhing, and her moans cover the obscene squeaking of their bed and the headboard knocking against the wall. It feels dirty and Lexa loves it.

She knows she won't be able to hold out for much longer, no matter how she tries to busy herself with kissing Clarke's body anywhere she can reach. It's a definite possibility that her doing that actually worsens her condition, but she can't get enough of Clarke. And Clarke can't get enough of her.

She hisses when the blonde rakes her nails down her back – it should't sting so much when her nails are so blunt, but she welcomes the sensation as always. The sharp pain only enhances her pleasure, and, as she's rocking into Clarke, faster and faster, the pleasure only grows and expands.

Clarke is moaning and crying out constantly by now, and when she lets out a tell-tale squeak, Lexa knows she's about to tumble over the edge. She reach down quickly, rubbing at Clarke's clit, and seconds after she feels it explode under her fingertips, Clarke is coming with a shout of her name. Lexa watches as the blonde freezes before her hips convulse and grip Lexa between them as she rides up into her, and it's her face, her eyes shut and her mouth a perfect o, that does it for her. She follows close behind, groaning, seeing colors explode behind her eyelids and feeling Clarke shake under her, warm and solid and hers. She lets her release wash over her, trembling all over and grinding into Clarke through it, bringing herself down.

They lie here, panting, Lexa's face hidden in Clarke's neck, with gentle fingers tracing her back. She inhales her scent, sweet and inherently Clarke, smells their release in the air, musky and heavy and amazing. They smell like sex ad them. She loves it.

She loves Clarke.

“That was...” Clarke is still panting as she's trying to speak. “Holy fucking... Are you sure you've never done it before? No wait, don't answer that, I don't wanna get jealous.” That makes Lexa laugh. As if Clarke has any reason to be jealous.

She lifts her head, giving Clarke a grateful, sloppy kiss. “I've never done this with anyone but you.” She looks over her face, lazily tracing her nose, caressing her lips and smiling when the blonde tiredly kisses her fingers. “There's a lot of things I've never done with anyone but you.” Love, for example.

Clarke widens her eyes in faux surprise. “Wait, please don't tell me you were a virgin when you met me.”

Lexa laughs. “Would it be that terrible if I was?”

“Well, yeah. Our first time was in the backseat of my car. Not exactly the best place to lose your virginity.”

“Virginity is an outdated concept, anyway,” Lexa says. Clarke continues to stare at her, and she rolls her eyes. “No, Clarke, I wasn't a virgin when we met.”

Clarke breaks out in a huge, sleepy grin. “I don't care, you know.” Lexa kisses her instead of replying, and when she breaks the kiss, she's met with a pool of crystal blue and a dreamy sigh.

The silence that follows feels lacking. Feels like there is a certain something that should have filled it.

But not for long. “I love you.”

Lexa freezes.

**Author's Note:**

> pop by my tumblr @ hopelesslehane and tell me if i made you nut


End file.
